<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mythical by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858197">Mythical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Okami, Okamiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Family, Gen, Kisune, Nekomata - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute wolves doing cute things; no, seriously.<br/>Then a fox and cat join them to converse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mythical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A white Okami nuzzled her blue furred mate, glancing to their white son, black son, and little, little daughter. The blue marked pup was trying to climb both her brothers, at the same time, like a jungle gym. Amaya yipped and wagged her tail before sliding off her brothers, landing in a heap with a yelp. She huffed, ears twitching, tail flicking as she stood back up. She wagged her tail when dad grabbed and licked her, this of course after he checked her over. She yipped, putting her paws on his muzzle and wagging even faster. She squeaked when he pushed her onto her back and he let out a snort. She huffed at him...then rolled away and got up, trotting to her mother now and looking up at her. The red marked white wolf wagged a bit at her female pup child. The blue marked white pup yipped and wagged, then sneezed and shook her head, looking around a moment.</p><p>Her attention was caught by a butterfly, then stolen by the two tailed cat that was stalking it...She soon noticed a two tailed fox behind the cat creature, and tilted her head. She wondered why the fox was following the cat that was following the pretty butterfly. She then shook her head, pawing at her muzzle and nose a bit then giving a huff. She shook herself off, flicking her tail and twitching her ears then watching the cat and fox again. The butterfly was gone, and the cat appeared to be coming this way. She tilted her head as she watched, and noticed the fox was definitely still on the prowl after them. Well, maybe not prowling, but definitely following the cat creature for sure. The wolf pup looked to the cat, finally speaking and saying 'Hello! Who are you?' The cat smiled kindly, saying 'Harru, and that's my friend Jeshikaa, and yes i knew she was there the whole time.'</p><p>Amaya nodded and giggled a pup sound, then went and sat down with the others. Harru and Jeshikaa joined them to talk, the mythical wolf family; the cat and fox were mythical too, in fact.</p><p>It was a great day.</p><p>(Not very long, but I think it was cute)</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>